Conlang Conworld/Éketöd
The Eket Republic is a fairly isolated country located in real world Russia. Large (20 million, almost 70%) Eket diaspora in eastern regions of Fengeden is evidence of Eketod being once larger and bordering Fengeden. Cities Eketod's largest cities are following, in decreasing order of population: #Xóbën (Ab-Kóvas region) (Khoben) #Ágarfer (City of Agar) #Ab-Kóvas (New Kovas) #Ózaxfer (Ozakh/City of Kings) #Nöfer (City of Noe) #Öy (Oy) #Ad-Kóvas (Kovas) Government The "government" in Eketöd is very simplified, consisting mainly of Gabër and his close relatives (which are, in turn, his colleagues), while the other members of the government are considered non-important at all. They are kept mainly because of the Köz Confederacy traditions. The government isn't the leading part of the country, because they can't have special privileges "just because they are the government". This is not so for Fengeden and other countries, though. The government is only named "governing men" in the Koz language, otherwise they have same rights as other men, for example, a Gabër can be executed for stealing money, killing a man, etc, just like an ordinary Eketkom. Justice The criminal codex of Eketöd is very sophisticated, and it's hard to determine whether the convict will be killed or will receive a prison sentence without investigating the crime's smallest details. The execution includes (but is not limited to) execution by a traditional musketeer squad (albeit the muskets are loaded with cordite instead of blackpowder), a simple rifle squad, an automatic rifle squad, and by a precision cannon. The first method is the most frequent because of its relative low cost. Rat executions and burning are used, but rarely. The prison sentences range from 3 days when the convict has no guilty after investigation, else 6 months to 80 years (lifelong sentences are also in use). The sole convict who was freed after the lifelong sentence was the "Diblaz Batnë" (1297-1628?). He was convicted of witchcraft in 1423 (at the time he was 124 years old) and then, in 1584, the city of Batna was destroyed by Abankomš. The city was then restored by Eket remnants (who've then accepted Aban traditions) and the convict was officially freed. An important law which defies the rules of Köz Confederacy's laws and restrictions is that homosexuality is restricted. Anyone who arrives in Eketod is interrogated, and if they are homosexual, they are immediately convicted to death by rat execution. Economics info Economics The majority of Eketod's economics is export. Eketod is fairly rich with natural resources, particularly on ground level, so it sells cheap natural resources, which are, strangely, also rather high quality. The secondary export products are planes, mainly attack aircraft, and cannons. Foreign Policy Sanctions Eketod has introduced sanctions against Molivanaké on August 15, 2014 in response for their sanctions against Eketod. Any Molivianites are found and executed by either rats or burning and their houses are destroyed. Casualties are circa 1,600 in Agarfer as of August 16, 2014. Any Molivianite entering the country will be investigated and then executed by rats (for men) or by burning (for women). All Molivianite factories are destroyed and their employees are buried in the ruins. Anyone trying to sneak is executed by rats. Culture Food and Drinks Under construction Clothing Eket men's clothing are fairly close to Fenge national garments, with subtle differences as colour of the pants variating from standard green to dark red. Women wear dark non-revealing clothing. Woman wearing revealing clothing is considered either a foreign woman or an evil woman. Stereotypes The stereotypes are fairly close to Fengekom's stereotypes, with difference in religious beliefs. Also an Eketkom is depicted as very cruel and arrogant person (while a Fengekom is depicted boring and quoting religious books). Army of Eketod The army of Eketod is known for its exceptionally skilled pilots. For example, Áran Kóbafar (only in dossier, originally Kobavar "of Kobav"), who was a participant of the 1933-1938 Fenge-Eket war won the Aban Airbattle of 1937 almost solely by himself on a modified A80/E2 one-seat bomber triplane. The naval aviation is uncomparable to others - even with a novice pilot an A68/E3 or even A1/E1 can win any battle with a comparable aircraft. Infantry Infantry is not as used as in Fengeden, but anti-air troops, cannoneers and engineers are used very much. Notable infantry heroes are only snipers. The notable invention of Eket infantry is what is colloquially called "turn-fire", which greatly increases even the slowest-firing infantry squads' rate of fire. The main drawback of that tactic is vulnerability to snipers and artillery barrages, because it involves all long range soldiers standing in line. Aviation The Eketod's aviation is notable for its power plants (which look like turboprop but are actually different) that provide less noise, excellent durability and less impact on the plane's maneuverability at expense of a very little amount of power (1-2% lesser that jet engines). The other, minor, notable difference of Eketod's aviation is the preference of power over quantity of weapons (a Fenge-Eket war attack aircraft had a single 67mm cannon, while Fenge had a couple of 27mm cannons, and Eket aircraft was voted as better). Artillery Eketod's artillery may be not as used as in other countries, but the cannoneers are trained very well and uses good, time-tested (though a little obsolete) weapons. The main inventions of the Eket in artillery are the breech-loading (1582) and self-loading (1841) cannons. Category:Conlang Conworld